Hall of Heroes
In these harrowed halls lie the names and stories of the fallen adventurers that gave their lives to protect our world from evil. While most sacrificed their lives in service of the Guild, others were forced to lay down their weapons and retire from their adventure. Behold the brave adventurers of Guildera! The Dawn of Guildtown (Season One) The Red Knight ::Relatives: 'The Green Knight, The Blue Knight ::'Affiliation: Guildtown ::Marital Status: Married ::Place of Death: Fort Helgan ::Cause of Death: 'Lich'ed by Azith-thi ::'Race: Human ::Gender: Male Sir Bor ::Affiliation: Guildtown ::Marital Status: Married ::Place of Death: Fort Helgan ::Cause of Death: Lich'ed by Azith-thi ::Race: Human ::Gender: Male Establishing the Guild (Season Two) : Dirk the Squealing Hog :: Cause of Death: Alive, but Retired : Hoogai :: Aliases: The Reaper :: Affiliation: Guildtown :: Cause of Death: Alive, but Retired :: Race: Human :: Gender: Male : Umppatrick Lumpa : Relatives: Umpharald Lumpa, UmPaul Lumpa, UmpVaugh Lumpa :: Cause of Death: '''Eaten by Rats :: '''Race: Forest Gnome : Umpharald Lumpa :Relatives: Umppatrick Lumpa, UmPaul Lumpa, UmpVaugh Lumpa ::Cause of Death: Blown to Bits by Self-Destructing Construct ::Race: Dragonborn : UmPaul Lumpa :Relatives: Umpharald Lumpa, Umppatrick Lumpa, UmpVaugh Lumpa ::Cause of Death: Death by Rot ::Race: Forest Gnome : Zerith ::Cause of Death: Eaten by Rats : Galinndan ::Level: 2 ::Place of Death: Edge of Guildtown ::Cause of Death: Face Ripped Off by Mask ::Race: Shadar-Kai ::Gender: 'Male : Loptyr Amaryllis ::'Level: 5 ::Class: Druid ::Place of Death: Lidinle ::Cause of Death: Acid-ified ::Race: 'Tiefling ::'Gender: Genderfluid : Merne ::Level: 5 ::Class: Sorcerer ::Place of Death: Lidinle ::Cause of Death: Eaten by a Flesh Boy : Helja Rumnaheim :Level: 5 ::Class: Warlock ::Cause of Death: Eaten by Green Dragon ::Age: 130 ::Race: Hill Dwarf ::Gender: Female : Euron of Nowhere ::Cause of Death: Death by Succubus : Harold of Snivia ::Relatives: 'Ciri of Snivia ::'Cause of Death: Mind Muddled : Zzar ::Relatives: Veyy (Daughter) ::Level: '8 ::'Class: Druid/Cleric ::Place of Death: Saeltheas ::Cause of Death: Possessed, then Lich'ed by Azith-thi ::Race: Wood Elf ::Gender: Female : Grelock ::Cause of Death: Alive, but Retired : UmpVaugh Lumpa ::Relatives: Umpharald Lumpa, UmPaul Lumpa, Umppatrick Lumpa ::Cause of Death: Technically Lich'ed by Azith-thi ::Race: Gnome : Yohani Frozmyn ::Level: 7/8 ::Class: 'Fighter Bard ::'Marital Status: Married to Reylana Wintersong ::Cause of Death: Killed by Melting Abomination ::Race: 'Half-Elf ::'Gender: Male : Reylana Wintersong ::Aliases: Reylana ::Relatives: Eilzana Rosesorrow (Niece), Romyar Rosesorrow (Nephew) ::Level: 9 ::Class: Cleric/Paladin ::Marital Status: Married to Yohani ::Cause of Death: Stomped to Death by Elephant ::Race: High Elf ::Gender: Female : N'Kelyth Laerith Imleril ::Aliases: Gregory the Master Thief, Kel ::Level: 5/2 ::Class: Warlock/Sorceror ::Place of Death: Forgefather's Ziggurat; Plane of Fire ::Cause of Death: Died in a Game of Chess ::Age: 598 ::Race: High Elf ::Gender: Male : Orki ::Cause of Death: Burned to a crisp : Sir Derpus McDude ::Cause of Death: Banshee'd A Thriving Adventure Town (Season Three) Vidar Belmont : Level: 4 :: Class: Ranger :: Place of Retirement: Guildtown :: Cause of Death: '''Alive, but Retired :: '''Race: Baldy Vedalken :: Gender: Male :: Nyx :Level: '1 :'Class: 'Rogue :'Place of Death: Forest Cave by the edge of Guildtown :Cause of Death: 'Mauled by Undead Centaur :'Race: Drow Elf :Gender: Female Category:Campaign Information